


Anniversaries

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [7]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Also Merlin is a decent mentor in this, Angst, Gen, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, So im giving him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: On the eve of the first anniversary of the deaths of Hisirdoux's parents, he decides to do the one thing Merlin has forbidden him to do: use shadow magic.orI wanted an excuse to write Douxie angst and this was it.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Morgana | Pale Lady
Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a problem. I'm addicted to writing Douxie angst. I should probably stop torturing the poor child and write something soft for once... now /there's/ an idea. Sorry this one was so short *shrugs* plot bunnies only last for as long as they can. More angst on the way though, so stay tuned! Also btw just a fair warning, this one shot got a bit messy near the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

He knew it was a stupid idea. He knew it was a  _ really  _ stupid idea, if he couldn’t pull it off he’d be hearing lectures from Master Merlin for weeks. If there’s  _ one _ thing Douxie should remember from his short time spent with the master wizard though, it’s that shadow magic always leads to nothing but pain. Of course, when he saw Morgana use it so effortlessly the curious thirteen-year-old apprentice always wanted to try it out for himself. When Douxie asked her,

“How does shadow magic work?” She’d answer with just a knowing smile and a hint of darkness in the corners of her eyes. 

“You need to understand how to harness pain child,” Morgana would say, flinging the Skathe-Hrun expertly around her body. Douxie just watched in awe of her power, knowing his sister-in-magic would never hurt him. Morgana would pull him into a tight hug, “shadow magic can show you whatever you wish to see… but it can also cause great suffering. Merlin only seeks to protect you from that harm.” Douxie nodded, understanding his mentor’s qualms with the dark arts.

Merlin and Morgana’s warnings didn’t stop him from wanting to try it out for himself though. So, since today marked the first anniversary of his parent’s death and Douxie had the chance to talk to them, he was going to take it. No matter what a crusty old man in unoiled armor said. Douxie was getting better in training, Merlin said so himself. Douxie knew he could handle the power of the shadow staff, he just had to find a way to get it when Morgana left it alone. Knowing what time she left to the royal bath springs he bided his time until the coast was clear. With his familiar at his side Douxie used an unlocking rune to break into Morgana’s chambers in search of the shadow staff. His heart ached at the prospect of being able to have one last conversation with his parents. Despite Archie’s protests he dug through Morgana’s chests until he managed to unearth the shadow staff. It ended up being concealed in a hidden compartment underneath her bed.

Sorrow and loss warping his mind, Douxie flipped through the shadow magic spellbook he took from Morgana’s bookshelf. “Are you sure this is wise Douxie?” Archie asked, perched on the wizard-in-training’s shoulder. “Merlin despises shadow magic, perhaps just this once we shouldn’t break the rules.” Douxie shook his head as he found the spell he was looking for,

“Arch rules were made to be broken. Besides, don’t you want to meet my family?” He asked as he quickly whispered the enchantment a few times for practice. Archie fell silent as the sound of Douxie’s chanting filled the air. “Alright Archie, look alive!” Douxie shouted as a tornado of wind began to hurl around them. As he cast the spell like the book said Douxie suddenly felt something more sinister try to break through the shadow realm and into reality.

“Douxie!” Archie called out, getting swept up in the wind storm of books and blankets. Douxie gripped the shadow staff tighter and tried to cast the spell reversal, but for some reason it wasn’t working.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Douxie yelled as a large black portal swirled open in the center of Morgana’s bed chambers. “Archie, what should I do?” He called up to his friend. Archie let out a growl as he shifted into a dragon, aiming his fire at the beast crawling out of the portal.

“How should I know? You’re the wizard!” Archie yelled over the winds. Douxie tried to send the shadow creature back into the portal, but the staff wasn’t listening to him anymore. He felt  _ exhausted _ , like just performing that one spell had sucked all the magic out of him. Trying to stay awake, Douxie heard the door bang open then felt the familiarity of Merlin’s magic wrap around his waist. He let himself get pulled to safety, then caught Archie when Merlin threw the familiar at him. Douxie watched as Morgana and Merlin fought the shadow creature and forced it back into the portal whence it came.

“Hisirdoux!” Merlin’s voice called out, “I told you to  _ not _ use shadow magic. Do I have to speak in opposites around you now?” Douxie’s brain became muddled as his mentor lectured him on the dangers of shadow magic. The world swirled into a swarm of colors as Douxie’s eyelids grew heavier.

“but  _ Master _ ,” he said, trying to speak. When his voice came out it was sluggish like he was trying to talk through a thick vat of honey. Merlin made a tsking sound,

“Don’t ‘but Master’ me Hisirdoux.” Another sudden wave of exhaustion overcame Douxie and he quickly felt the need to take a nap. Merlin hummed, “yes I do believe you’ve exerted your magical abilities for today Hisirdoux. I’ll take you to your room so you can get some rest.” Beside him Morgana said,

“It was a rather impressive show though apprentice.” Merlin scoffed,

“Don’t encourage the boy Morgana. Clean this up while I take care of young Hisirdoux here.” Douxie didn’t hear a response from Morgana, but Merlin used his magic to levitate him off the ground. Through his hazy vision Douxie suddenly realized he was back in his room. The familiar weight of Archie pressed up against his side as Merlin pulled his blankets over him. Dazed by exhaustion Douxie just curled up in his blankets and muttered,

“Sorry dad, didn’t mean to scare you.” Before he left Merlin paused at the door, a small smile on his face.

“It’s quite alright Hisirdoux,” he said to his now-sleeping apprentice. “We can discuss this more in the morning.” Blowing out the last remaining candle in the room Merlin left his apprentice to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
